11 Tahun Kisah Cinta Kise Ryouta
by annpui
Summary: 11 Tahun Kisah Cinta Kise Ryouta: Bagi seorang publik figur menjalin kisah asmara tidaklah mudah, terlebih kisah asmaranya dengan Kuroko terbilang istimewa. Hope you like it—abaikan judul yang asdfghjkl sekali ini...


**Warning: Shoai. Absurd. Possible Typo(s) engga saya cek lagi sih ehe-ehe. ****Modified Canon. OOC, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam karakternya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

**11 Tahun Kisah Cinta Kise Ryouta**

**By annpui**

* * *

_Chit and Chat!_ _Variety Show _[June 2011]

"Tipe gadis impianku?" Kise tertawa renyah, sedikit berdeham menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona. _Hell_—baru memikirnya saja sudah cukup membuat wajah pria pirang itu merona. "Err—baiklah tipe gadis impianku itu yang memiliki mata besar sejernih langit musim panas namun pandangannya menusuk juga kepribadiannya yang sekilas terlihat tidak pedulian tambah suka menyiksa padahal sebenarnya hangat—_i'm a weirdo guy, i know._" Kise tersenyum persis orang gila.

"Ternyata Kise Ryouta ini seorang _macosist_ permirsa!" Seru seorang pembawa acara, ia kembali menanyakan pertanyaan. "_Well_, akhir-akhir ini terdengar kabar kau memiliki seseorang mantan kekasih. Bisa kau beritahu kami kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Lagi Kise tersenyum sinting.

_Teiko Era _[August 2001]

Kise bukanlah seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan memang, ia tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Kurokocchi-nya. Ia jatuh cinta pada kesian kalinya pada instruktur pribadinya itu saat pria mungil itu—setelah beberapa bulan mereka menjadi rekan satu tim—membentak seseorang karena berkata buruk tentang dirinya. _For god sake_—Kise rasanya lupa bagaimana cara ia bernafas, apalagi saat mata biru itu menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dikatai begitu?" alis Kuroko mengerut jari telunjuknya melayang didepan muka Kise, yang saking takjubnya tidak bisa berkata.

"_Cute—_" _yeah, too cute to be a boy, _semua orang tahu_. _"—oh maksudku... err, aku sudah biasa dikatai begitu Kurokocchi."

Mendengar hal itu jemari kecilnya—yang lebih kecil dibanding pria kebanyakan—menyentil kening Kise kuat.

**Ctak!**—Kise mengaduh sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu aku tidak mau jadi instrukturmu lagi."

"_Alright sir!_" Kise menghormat tanda mengerti. "Maaf ya ssu~"

_3rd Grade at Teiko _[January 2002]

Semua orang tahu jika Kise Ryouta sang pemain peniru menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak perlu Akashi Seijuro yang tahu segalanya untuk mengetahui perasaan seorang Kise, bahkan Murasakibara Atsushi saja yang tingkat kepedulian terhadap _snack-snak_nya mengalahkan tingkat kepedulian terhadap orang lain menyadari hal tersebut.

_Well_, coret Aomine Daiki yang memang bebal dan tidak peka. Dengan tenangnya Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko dengan santai di depan matanya,

Mari ulangi.

Di depan matanya!

Demi Tadoshi Fujimaki memakai rok! Kise cemburu.

Orang yang kau sukai sedang berangkulan dengan orang lain, jelas membuat cemburu. _Yeah_, terdengar seperti seorang anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta yang sering dilihat di manga shoujo. Tapi, sungguh kala orang sedang jatuh cinta pria tulenpun bisa seperti seorang wanita yang berteriak histeris bila dambaan hatinya lewat di depan mukanya.

Sebut dia pria haus kasih sayang dari Kuroko tercinta—_how poor he is._

Parahnya, bisa jadi malah lebih parah. Kuroko terlihat senang dipeluk oleh pria berkulit gelap yang ia hormati itu.

Dan Kise Ryouta menyadari, mencintai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—yang entah _clueless_ atau pura-pura tidak tahu—tidak mudah, terlebih untuk dicintai, teramat tidak mudah.

[March 2002]

_Sweet Accident_—tidak lebih tepatnya, kecelakaan konyol, persis suatu adegan di manga shoujo milik kakaknya yang iseng Kise baca. Ia pernah sekali berharap adegan ala manga shoujo dimana seorang pria tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang tengah berlari kencang kemudian terjadi tabrak tubuh dan berakhir dengan ciuman tidak sengaja itu terjadi di kehidupannya.

Sepertinya hari ini tuhan mengabulkan harapannya.

Saat itu ia sedang membawa banyak buku sambil bersenandung riang, efek hari ini ia bisa makan siang bersama Kurokocchi tercinta, tidak fokus pada jalan. Lalu terjadilah,

**Bruk!** tabrakan—satu detik, sakit terasa di belakang kepalanya. Dua detik, sakit menjalar dipunggungnya. Tiga detik, bibirnya dihantam sesuatu yang kenyal. Empat detik, ia terperangah. Lima detik, ia menyadari bibirnya telah menyentuh bibir seseorang. Enam detik, matanya melotot tidak percaya. Tujuh detik, ia berciuman dengan Kuroko. Delapan detik, Kuroko meringis. Sembilan detik, Kise dilema. Sepuluh detik Kise memutuskan untuk melumat bibir Kuroko. Hey! ini Kesempatan yang jarang ada masa mau disia-siakan?

Terdengar teriakan tertahan, oh bagaimana ia lupa jika mereka sedang di koridor utama, tapi siapa peduli? Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup.

Kise menahan tengkuk Kuroko, melumat bibir bagian atas Kuroko yang terpisah. Menyebabkan si empu pemilik bibir mengerang—ingin protes tapi terbungkam.

Baru Kise lepas bibir semanis _Vanilla Shake_ itu ketika terdengar suara menggelegar Aomine menggema disegala penjuru Koridor, cih pengganggu.

Segera ia bangkit, dan membangkitkan Kuroko, tidak lupa memasang wajah memelas yang terkenal seantero Teiko mematikan, bahkan wanita yang melihatnya walau hanya sedetik akan langsung bertekuk lutut.

"Maaf Kurokocchi, aku tidak melihatmu berjalan." Air mata buaya ia perlihatkan, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan seraya berkali-kali komat-kamit mengucapkan maaf. Dari sudut matanya terlihat Aomine sudah berjongkok di sebelah Kuroko menanyakan keadaannya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Kise-kun, aku yang salah karena kebelet pipis jadi berlari sambil tidak lihat jalan." Akhirnya Kuroko berucap setelah lepas dari terkejutannya. Kise melompat memeluk si mungil, tanda ia berterimakasih atas kemurahan hati Kuroko.

Sayangnya lagi-lagi Aomine mengganggu, "Tetsu! Dia baru saja menciu—" yang terbungkam oleh jari telunjuk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun tidak sengaja."

Kise bersorak dalam hati. Sepertinya nanti malam ia akan meminta dibuatkan nasi merah karena Kuroko telah membelanya hari ini.

[April 2005]

Gejala frustasi menghampiri Kise Ryouta akhir-akhir ini, tidak beberapa bulan ini ia begitu sulit menghubungi Kuroko. Salahkan sekolah mereka yang berbeda, juga kesibukannya pada kegiatan klub basket dan pekerjaan modelnya yang makin hari makin melonjak naik, _Job_nya makin hari terus bertambah, bahkan katanya tidak heran bila suatu hari nanti Kise akan menjadi _Top Model_.

Hanya saja, konsekuensinya ia jadi susah bertemu pria kepala biru yang juga sibuk dengan dunianya. Oh, terimakasih juga kepada rivalnya yang baru Kagami Taiga yang turut serta membuat waktunya bersama Kuroko semakin menyempit.

Pacaran dengan Kuroko?

Tidak, ia belum pacaran dengan si rajanya ekspresi datar. Jangan tertawa, bahkan menyatakan cintapun belum, nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan yang telah bergejolak sejak lama itu. Takut merubah segalanya—_hell yeah_, masalah umum yang selalu dialami insan muda yang sedang dilanda penyakit cinta.

_College__ Era_ [January 2008]

Sepertinya semenjak Kise bertemu dengan Kuroko ia menjadi _single_ menahun. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpacaran dengan orang lain selama ia jatuh cinta pada pria putih pucat tersebut. Kesetiaannya dalam menyimpan perasaan patut diacungi dua jempol, empat bila perlu.

Tidak terasa sudah delapan tahun ia mengenal Kuroko, dan kini ia telah memantapkan hati, mengukuhkan tekadnya akan menyatakannya perasaannya pada hari tersakral dalam hidup Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hari kelahiran pria yang entah bagaimana semakin ia bertambah dewasa bukannya semakin _manly_ tapi semakin _cute_.

Pokoknya ia benar-benar harus mengikat Kuroko sebagai miliknya. Rintangan yang menghadang semakin pelik dirasa. Contoh, kini banyak yang mengagumi Kuroko dari jauh, pekerjaan modelnya yang makin sibuk—sebutan model sepertinya sudah tidak cocok untuknya, idola lebih cocok—belum Kagami dan Aomine yang menjadi rival terberatnya.

Malam itu tepat lima menit sebelum pergantian hari Kise mengetuk rumah Kuroko dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar biru, berlutut di depan pintu, mengatakan, "_Will you be my boyfriend_?"

"_Yes_, _i will._"

[May 2010]

Hidup Kise Ryouta adalah hidup yang sempurna. Ia adalah seorang model terkenal, artis papan atas, idola dari segala idola. Siapa yang tidak akan iri dengannya? menjadi pria mapan diusia muda, dengan pekerjaan yang begitu mengagumkan.

Namun bagi Kise sendiri pekerjaannya kini terasa mengganggu. Hubungannya dengan Kuroko menjadi hubungan yang rumit. _Damn it_—tentu saja, karena hubungan mereka istimewa dari kebanyakan orang. Kise nyaris menangis ketika ia menyadari benar-benar harus menutup rapat hubungan mereka berdua dari publik.

_Paparazzi_ yang dulu berjasa mengangkat namanya sekarang bagaikan bumerang. Ia tidak bisa tenang, Kuroko pun tidak bisa tenang.

Pada akhirnya dipertengahan bulan Mei, kata berpisah terlontar dari mulut pria biru muda.

Saat itu Kise sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa perasaan Kuroko telah sama besar dengan dirinya, pujaan hatinya itu merelakan hatinya demi masa depan gemilang miliknya.

_Chit and Chat!_ _Variety Show _[June 2011]

"Kise-san?"

_Heck_—bagaimana bisa ia melamun ditengah-tengah acara, "Ah—ehem..." ia berdeham kembali mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang mendadak sensitif. "Itu rahasia dong ssu~"

Mereka tertawa terbahak karena ucapannya, Kise ikut tertawa garing.

"Satu lagi pertanyaan Kise-san," Kise mengangguk, afirmasi memperhatikan. "Bisa bagikan kami cerita tentang _Most Memorable Kiss_-mu?"

"Oke, jadi sebenarnya _Most Memorable Kiss_-ku itu ada dua, yang pertama di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di koridor sekolah karena kecelakaan." Kise menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu menatap ke arah kamera, "Yang kedua saat kami berpisah pada bulan mei tahun lalu."

"Bisa lebih diceritakan?"

"Saat itu pacarku mabuk, benar-benar mabuk, sepertinya terlalu meminum banyak alkohol. Ia berada di jalan, dan dari sana ia tiba-tiba menghubungiku 'Aku mabuk, jadi jemput aku' kemudian menutup teleponnya."

"Kau menjemputnya?"

"Ya."

"Kemudian saat aku tiba, ia tiba-tiba berkata, Cium aku disini."

"Ara~ ia ingin hubungan kalian diakui."

"Tapi aku ragu untuk beberapa saat. Jadi ia berkata, Lihat? Inilah dirimu. Inilah dinding di antara kita berdua dimana salah satu di antara kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Seperti sebuah drama."

"Aku mengenakan _hoodie_ saat itu. Jadi aku menariknya untuk menutupi wajahnya, membuka secukupnya dan menciumnya, lalu aku membawanya pulang. Dan tepat di depan rumahnya lah ia mengucapkan kata berpisah."

Hening sejenak—terenyuh mungkin? Mendapati kisah romansa seorang idola tidak seindah seperti di drama-drama romantis. Pembawa acara kembali bertanya, "Apakah kini kau masih mencintainya?"

"Ya, tentu. Sampai kapanpun ssu."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Satu lagi fic absurd KiKuro dari saya HUAHAHA. Efek Scheme ga dapet ide terus + mau ospek jadi begini /nangismelukkuroko /dibuang /kenapajadicurcol. Terinspirasi dari obrolan tentang seorang artis dengan teman saya jadilah begini HUAHAHA /ketawanista /melukkurokolagi /jangantoyorsaya.  
**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D  
**


End file.
